Blackfur's change of time
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A new sister, a new style, a old time. Friendship, romance, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Blackfur here. Everyone calls me Lucy for short. I have chosen the world of Pocahontas, for she is a direct descendent of my line. I have admired her for so long, that she feels like the sister that I've always wanted to have. Plus I have a crush on sweet, cute Thomas, who's the friend of John Smith. I presume you all heard of my best friend, Spotty. Last I heard, Sunrise told me that in a time coincidence, Hercules and Meg are now expecting a baby who is going to be born within the same time as Pegasus and Spotty's foal soon. Ironic, huh?

Anyhow, Sunrise has theories on Pocahontas, or Poca for short, that I will aim to do. _First, there is Kocoum. I have noticed Nakoma has a crush on him, so I will get him to notice her instead of Poca. Second, there is a time-lapse of a few days between the first meeting of Poca and John Smith and the next one in the cornfield. If I sneak somehow into Jamestown, and somehow lure Thomas to outside secretly so I can meet him and make him see the true colors of nature like Pocahontas did with John, then he could be siding with John then, and meet Pocahontas officially. Thirdly, there is Ratcliffe. Even his name makes me grimace. If I would get Thomas and John to see the cruel truth of what Ratcliffe's actions was doing to the crew and everything, then they would arrest him then. But still, I don't want him to go back to england, for he could trick the king with false accusations of the Native Americans, and ruin everything with war. I still need to figure that one out._ And that's the theories yet.

My day came on a beautiful summery day, kids laughing, playing with their toys, birds singing. I was wearing deerskin leggings, a teal blue t-shirt, and leather moccasins. I have a tattoo similar to Poca's tattoo, only wider and in the color of dark green on my right wrist. I got it only a few days ago on my choice. Sunrise seemed to approve of it when I showed it to her. Anyway, I was walking to Upworld House to HQ down below, and I made soft greetings to the clanmates I saw on the way. I went down on the elevator, and saw the dimension portal on and going.

I saw Sunrise standing by it, watching. I couldn't make out of what she's watching from my place, and I went on to her, getting closer and closer. As I got closer, I recognized the scenery._ It's Spotty's home! _I looked to Sunrise, and she was working out the buttons, as the scene got closer and closer into Spotty's stables who she shared with Pegasus. I gasped as I saw Spotty in labor and Pegasus, the others nearby, through Phil wasn't there. I heard Sunrise whispering into her necklace._ She must be trying to help Spotty._ I continued watching Spotty, trying to send my thoughts to her, as she labored quite difficultly to give birth. I softly gasped as the foal came out, and hearing Sunrise telling Spotty of a good job she did. I watched Spotty clean her foal, and I smiled when I saw that the foal was a filly. Suddenly, I felt many people behind me, and I turned my head around to see the entire clan watching, smiling, and crying, laughing. _Huh, I never noticed them coming._ I turned back to watch the little filly, and I saw that the filly has Pegasus' pelt, Spotty's mane, tail, spots. She has Pegasus's eyes and tiny wings with black tips.

"Ambrosia." spoke Sunrise suddenly. I turned to her, and noticed the rest of the clan look at her. Sunrise turned to us all, chuckled, "Her name is Ambrosia".

Everybody murmured agreeably. _Spotty sure has a flair for unique names. Ambrosia is totally a special name. _Then we heard a cry, and we all turned to the portal, seeing Meg giving birth too. _Oh, the time coincidence!_ We watched Meg give birth to a healthy baby girl. _Oh, she's so little!_ I noticed that Meg's newborn daughter has a few bangs of Hercules' hair, eyes, through I could see little spots of violet in them, possibly be changing to full violet later on as she grows. She has Meg's skin tone. I saw Spotty checking the babe over, and nickering gently as a little hand tugged at Spotty's forehead bangs. We heard Meg ask Hercules on what to name her, and Hercules smiled.

He said, "I was thinking of Olympia. What do you think?". Meg curiously looked to think on it, and looked at her daughter, smiled.

"It's perfect.". she gently replied. Spotty and Pegasus gently neighed to approve as Ambrosia clumsily got up and went over, curious to see the newly claimed Olympia. Both newborns simply stared at each other, and made newborn sounds to each other, and bonded on from that. Both sets of proud parents watched them and suddenly the scene got smaller and smaller. I turned to Sunrise confusedly.

"They need to be left alone now.". said Sunrise firmly. I nodded as she turned the portal back to its usual setting of rainbow colors. I noticed the others murmur, nod, and talk as they left us. Sunrise cleared her throat, as I turned to her. She revealed something in her hands._ Oh, my totem necklace. It's so fitting!_ The necklace itself holds two sides similar to a locket, one side is a bronze feather, and the other side is a silver helmet. The necklace cord itself is tanned deerskin entwined with 17th century fabric. I received it, and put it on. _It feels right._ I thanked Sunrise and left to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

I headed to my room, my number 15 on a red door. I remember that I started to have a crush on Thomas when I was fifteen. _It __feels nice to have red doors for women and blue doors for men. It's more personal and private that way._ I headed in the doorway, copper beads entwined with corn leaves hanging around, the floor stained pine, the walls covered with movie posters of Poca, and the other characters. My bed is green, covered with a tanned deerskin blanket. The dresser is painted blue with white handles. I changed my leather moccasins to tanned deerskin moccasins, and headed to my bathroom, which has the walls painted of the lagoon and Grandmother Willow from the movie, the sink and toilet porcelain, and the bathtub made of stone engraved with water ripples. I combed my long black hair and pulled it into a half-ponytail. I went out, grabbing a feather off my dresser, and entwined it into my hair. I hastily closed my door with a foot, and went on to check on my library.

I grabbed the library keys and quickly got some new books that I ordered off the internet that I knew of some clanmates who wanted to read them into the claimed area. I went to my office which was painted gray with hints of black, and grabbed a book that I brought only a few days ago from my favorite bookstore, and headed out, and closed the library doors, walking into the room of the portal, and I saw Sunrise standing by. I speed-walked to her, giving her the keys and the book I got for her, which was titled "The Swiss Family Robinson". She said she has been on and off looking for that one, so I found it. Sunrise grinned happily, her eyes shined, and hugged me to thank me swiftly. I pulled back, nodding and smiled.

I turned to the portal, watching the rainbow colors swirl before my eyes, and then walk-jumped. Suddenly it became a tunnel with sounds and sights of the woods from Poca's movie. I heard the rushing of the waterfalls, and the whooshing of the rapids.

"Beautiful, isn't it?". sounded a voice by my right side, and I turned to see a native american woman, looks like 28-ish or so. She smiled with her eyes, and I mentally gasped. _These eyes! Oh, holy! It's Poca's mother!_ I stared at her, her glossy black hair, her familiar eyes, and the famous necklace. She wore a strapless tanned deerskin dress that stopped just before her knees, copper beads dangling around the dress, and a beautiful orange tattoo of a crescent moon on her left shoulder, and barefoot. . I was amazed that she truly resembled Poca so much. Then I heard a faint giggle, then something tugged at my leggings. I looked down, saw a child, a really young one at that. I noticed that it was a boy for he has a mini loincloth with leggings on him. He smiled at me, and then turned toward Poca's mother. She tenderly picked him up, and there I connected the realization.

'Yes, dear. This boy is my son. I never knew I was pregnant with him until I died from a deadly sickness, and found him with me when I was in the hunting skies". Poca's mother said.

I pursued my lips at that, and gently smiled as the boy peeked at me. I slightly giggled, and got closer to see him better. I noticed that the boy got his father Powhatan's eyes, and his skin tone was a shade darker than his mother, through I thought I saw a flicker of Poca's playfulness in him.

I softly asked, "What's his name?". Poca's mother smiled and replied, "Helaku. It means "full of sun". I looked at Helaku, and his smile sure rivals the glow of the sun. I smiled again at him, nodded.

"I like it. It fits him welll.. And you?". I replied. She hummed, looking at my eyes, her eyes searching into my soul, and slightly nodded.

"My name is Awenita.".It means fawn.". She replied. _Awenita and Helaku, very specific. I like these names. _I smiled and nodded. I introduced myself, and Awenita offered some advice. I listened and accepted it. Helaku begged to go into my arms, and I received him, tickling him and hearing his chiming laugh. I played with him a bit, and he gestured to go down, and I put him down on the ground. I saw Awenita tenderly looking at us, and called Helaku to her. She told me to go on and listen with courage and love. I bowed my head to nod, as they disappeared with no trace. I heard Awenita's whisper into my ears. She named me "Kimi". She never told me of the meaning of it, and promised that Poca or Powhatan will tell of the meaning then. Then silence as I looked around the tunnel and stared ahead to see grandmother Willow at the end of the tunnel. I jogged toward it, grinning and still awestruck of the people I just met, then jumped. Darkness overwhelmed me, and nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh, who took the picture of that tree that slashed at me? Wait, trees. I see green._ I opened my eyes to a view of the forest before me, and saw a couple of hawks fly in the distance. I was on my back, got my hands on a boulder as I got up on my feet. I looked around to see if there's any trails or anything. I heard a rumble close by, and figured to follow the sound while I checked on myself. I got my moccasins still, felt my hair to notice that it was down now, and my old clothes has changed to an knee-high tanned deerskin dress with wide straps. My totem necklace was still there, and my hair feather has changed place to instead hang on my waist belt which was rabbit skin with a sheath pocket. Finally, I saw light, and I came out of the forest on a side of the familiar waterfall where Poca was in the start of the movie.

_Let's see here, I know Nakoma came to get Poca here, but where did they go in the direction of the village? _I struggled to decide if I should climb the rockside, or go south of the waterfall. Then I heard a rustle in the bushes just behind me, and I quickly turned, wary and slightly narrowed my eyes. Then I heard a faint thrill, and Meeko came out. curious and cheeky as ever.

I softly laughed and chuckled. "Win-ga-po, curious one. You scared me there". And I kneeled down, and let Meeko sniff me all over. And I heard a squeak and chirp as the bushes rustled, revealing Poca who is bare without her famous necklace, and little Flit. Meeko barked and tickled me with his whiskers as I gently petted him. Flit zoomed around me, looking at me, and landed on Poca's right shoulder.

Poca softly said, "Win-ga-po. I have never seen you before. My name is Pocahontas.".

I remembered Awenita's name for myself, and went to reply, "My name is Kimi. I am alone, and I have no mother or father. I wish for a home and family, but no one would not give anything for an outcast like myself".

Poca stared at me, and gasped at my revelation as I spoke. And smiled, "Meeko and Flit seems to like you and I do, too. If you talk to my father, he can help you. Come along, Kimi".

She grabbed my hand as I got up, followed her, and chatted a bit with our animal friends on ourselves. _Meeko seems to take on a shine toward me. _We came to her canoe, and we got in. I remembered my old camping days and soon became used to the paddles quickly. Poca was in the front and I was in the middle. Meeko came off me, and sat between me and Poca. Flit then was zooming and flying around us as we paddled to Poca's village. I took in the scenery and mentally drew a map in my mind as we went in different directions, methods, ways to Poca's village in the canoe. A_pparently, there is splits from the waterfall, and bends in different paths to the village. Steady at first, then a bit fast, and then steady again. _

We finally arrived to the village in at least 15, 20 minutes, that feels like it. The village was alive, with children playing, women cooking, and men fishing or gathering meat from the hunts. Suddenly, it came quiet, with everybody staring at me, murmuring quietly and curiously. I became shy, and Poca seemed to notice of my rather silliness. She smiled at me, whispered to reassure that it is going to be fine. I slightly nodded, and got out of the canoe with Poca leading me to her father's longhouse. I saw her father, the chief come out to see and question of the commotion outside, and noticed me in a swift second. Poca quickly greeted her father and explain to him about me. Chief Powhatan looked at me curiously and gestured with his hand for me to come forward. I rubbed my arms shyly, and slowly walked up to him with Poca at his side gently smiling at me. He greeted me and I greeted back. He ushered me and Poca into his longhouse. We were in there for a long time, myself explaining my story in a sort-of-true way, and Chief Powhatan listening very seriously. He never interupted, either did Poca.

It was morning when I met Poca and now it came to lunchtime after I told my story. I could see Powhatan thinking and then he pulled Poca with him away from me, whispering and peeking at me once a while. I thought of something else, and I softly asked them of the meaning of my name. Powhatan looked up at me, smiled, and walked up to me, bended his head toward me, and so he told that my name means "secret". I ohhed and gasped at that. _That explains why Awenita named me for my secret then._ I thanked him and asked then of what he and Poca was talking about. Powhatan smiled at me, and offered something I didn't fully believe until that night. He said that he wants to adopt me as a daughter for him, and a sister to Poca. I gasped at that, and heard Sunrise whispering loudly from my necklace, saying yes over and over. I grinned, and accepted the offer as I called Powhatan father for the first time. We came out from the longhouse, and Father announced the adoption and story about myself, and the tribe celebrated by giving out a feast for the afternoon and evening. I received another tattoo, same as Poca, saying that the familiar tattoo means a child of the chief, and explained my wrist tattoo, and it meant a special child. I slept that night, happy and in peace, with Poca and Father in the longhouse. _While I'm here, things are going to be very interesting for sure._


	4. Chapter 4

A month has passed since I have arrived. I officially met Nakoma and Kocoum, and everybody else in passing/acknowledgment. I gladly played with the children, occasionally helped Ketaka the shawoman with herbs and old-fashioned healing. I helped the women with the corn, and had adventures with Poca. There was talk of the tribes that laid far from my village, rumors of war and etc. _Sooner or later, Father has to go, and Poca will have her visions, and myself, well, I was figuring a way to get Kocoum to notice Nakoma more often._ At least, I have mentioned her to Kocoum at times and he looked piqued at times, possibly getting an interest for her. And I also spoke to Nakoma of Kocoum once or twice a while, and she seems really interested, even excited too.

I came to know the forest, and the rivers well with help from Poca. I often went to run along the deer, and met many creatures who were curious of me. Poca introduced me to Grandmother Willow and I had taken to her well, for she often chatted with me on topics of my interest. I also came to love swimming with the otters, which became like playful friends. I particularly liked to name creatures who liked me, and so I named the dark brown male otter, Beinu, and the light brown female otter, Nisana. I also found a particular close creature that I rescued. It was an adult female wolf, who somehow slipped into the rapids, and was quickly drowning until I saved her. In return, she became bonded to me as a friend and pet. She was dark brown with black tips, and with a cream underbelly. She was blind in one right eye, and her remaining eye is amber gold. I named her Jicel. She seemed to like it, so she took it. Jicel loved to chase Meeko for fun, and he doesn't seem to mind.

I know John's ship will be on the ocean for three months, yet I don't know how far we are before the start of the movie I remember. The ocean is not alone without its dangers, and within the ship, there would be illness or worse. In history class I remember that the real Jamestown was discovered with three ships, and at least 143 people total, and one person died on the journey to Jamestown, and at least 134 people died in Jamestown from malaria and etc. The remaining survivors was joined by more who was brought on supply ships after the fort was established. Yet, here in this world, there is only one ship, which is John's ship, and I don't know the exact total of people who's with John and Thomas. In the movie, they mostly established the fort in a week or so. Anyway, with knowledge of old-fashioned healing and the modern world herbs, I would help Jamestown here if anyone got sick then.

Father has been lately talking with his council and senior warriors about the rumors of the tribes, which was the Mannignocks, of I remember what Father had said in the village at the start of the movie. There have been disputes and unsettling fights lately among them. I have a feeling that it is going to be soon for that war. Meanwhile, I have noticed that Poca was rather nervous about Father's undecided choice to go or not. I assured her that Father is brave and wise and that if he goes, he has us to remember to go back home once the war is over. Poca was a bit more better after that. _Yet, she will be unsettled by the visions she will get, but I will be there for her, and sooner or later, the ship is gonna be here for sure. For, with me, it is going to be quite adventrous then._


	5. Chapter 5

Sure enough, Father left with lots of warriors including Kocoum in their canoes heading up the river to fight the enemy tribe. He was gone for two weeks, and Poca sure seemed troubled by the vision she had for repeated nights, and she told Nakoma and me of it. I distracted Poca with swimming and canoe racing for a while, and our animal friends never failed to entertain or cheer us up. Nakoma was distracted of thinking about Kocoum also. _I think it is getting serious for these two. At least, I got one couple down, and soon, I have to get Poca and John to be a couple too. Of course, I have my mission of Thomas, but I probably wouldn't figure it out for a while at least._

Finally the day came. I was running with Jicel in the sunflower field, and then I heard the horns and drums. _Father's back! _I excitedly told Jicel and we raced back to my village, through the cornfields, and saw Father coming in at the shore.

"Father, you're back! Win-ga-po, Father!". as I hurried and hugged Father gently.

"Ah, my daughter, Kimi. How have you been?". replied Father happily.

"Well as ever, Father. I'm very happy to see you back.". I softly said as Father smiled and nodded. He went on as I followed. He met Kekata, and asked her of Poca. I didn't see Nakoma anywhere, and figured that she went to get Poca from the waterfall. I gladly listened with the crowd to Father's speech and a certain recognition of Kocoum. Then the tribe scattered, and went back to resume their duties. I saw Poca came up to greet Father, and he gathered her and me to his longhouse. Poca excitedly started to explain her dream vision as our animal friends sneaked in to listen. Father nodded to gesture that he's listening, and to my shock and surprise, Father then told me, of Kocoum's proposal for me. Poca looked shocked and silent as she looked at me.

"Father, I don't understand. Kocoum?". I asked.

"Kimi, Kocoum has taken notice of you, and he's a great warrior.". Father replied as I quickly stepped back.

"No, Father. I can't. I don't have feelings for him, Nakoma does!". I hastily exclaimed.

"Nakoma likes Kocoum. How do you know, Kimi?". Poca curiously asked.

"I am a observer, Pocahontas. I notice things more than some people do. I feel an aura between Nakoma and Kocoum, and I know they are attracted to each other.". I calmly replied. Father strangely looks at me.

"Very well, Kimi. Maybe it's too soon for you to settle down. Come along, daughters. I must show you something.". Father said and we went out of the longhouse, following him to the river. He then sung the river song, and he hugged us one by one and left. Poca and I looked at each other in silence, and I gestured for her to follow. I took her to the edge of the riverbed near the village, while thinking furiously. _Things have changed so fast. First, Kocoum, then no receiving of Awenita's o old necklace to Poca, then this. Kocoum to me? Oh, this is freaking crazy. Nakoma is to Kocoum and that's it._ _Father acted so strange when he heard my proclamations. _

I sat down, staring at my reflection. My clothes hasn't changed much at all. I just only received a stone knife from one of the villagers for my sheath to use, and I have added another feather, hanging in a thread entwined in my hair. Then Poca spoke, breaking the silence.

"Kimi, I have resisted to ask this, but what happened to your mother and father?". she asked gently. I looked at her silent and thoughtful. Then our animal friends came up to us. Jicel seemed to smell my hesitation, and she nuzzled her snout on my hands. I petted her, mentally smiling, and sighed.

"Pocahontas, you should sit down to listen. It is not a good story.". Poca looked at me, nodded, then sat down, watching me along with Meeko and Flit still to listen. Jicel laid down, curling around me, listening.

"It was one cool morning, and Mother was making a meal for breakfast, and Father was out, looking for kindling to feed the fire. I was outside, playing in the dirt. I was only 9 summers old, and I was their only child. I saw that the sky was so blue that I thought I could touch it, then I heard it. I heard crunching sounds coming from the forest. It wasn't Father, for he stepped softly, not loudly. Mother came out, calling for me. I was still, I couldn't move. Mother came toward me, picking me up, and looking for something. She told me to hide in an old log that rested along our home, and I did. I was listening and watching. I couldn't breathe. I saw mother frantically looking for a weapon, then he came out. He was a monster. His eyes glowed so ever red like the fire, and with a big club clutched in his hands, he striked Mother on the head. I saw red everywhere, and saw Mother dead, so pale, and her eyes staring at me, then I whimpered. He heard me, saw me, and I thought I was done when Father came out. Father was furious, and so upset when he saw Mother that he screamed while he attacked the monster. The fight was great, terrible. Father was striked on the neck, and I watched everything. Then I heard yells and screams. The other warriors heard everything, coming from a hunt, and they came, bounding the monster. One of the warriors saw me, and gently pulled me out, while I stared at my parents' bodies bleeding. I never felt so alone until that day. I was raised with foster families in the old tribe, moving from one to another each moon until I was old enough to leave and travel. I wished to have a place to belong.". I haltingly said, slowly and harshly remembering that day very vividly as if it only happened yesterday.

Poca gasped at the bad parts and cried as I finished. Meeko, Filt, and Jicel was silent, painfully watching me. She asked of what happened to the evil man. I told her that I found that he was a unhonorable man who was cast out by my old tribe when I was a baby, and that he was simply shot by my old chief. _In truth, he was a criminal. Father was finding the gas for his grill, and Mother was making a salad in the house. I was in the sandbox, making castles. I hid in the bushes. The criminal came over the fence and killed them with a gun. Father, two shots. Mother, one shot. I was in the orphanage for a year, then was fostered by many families throughout until I was 18 of age. The criminal was found only in the street from my old house, and was arrested by the cops, jailed for a death sentence._

Poca hugged me gently as I hugged her tightly, silently thanking her. We got better from that, and Poca suggested a canoe race, and I accepted with a playful smile. So we went on, climbing into our canoes, with our animal friends joining us, respectively. _That was still hard, as ever. I hope Sunrise understood._ Then I felt my necklace get warm, and I smiled, looking up, and nodding to thank her. Moving from my sad thoughts, Poca then distracted me with her song.


	6. Chapter 6

We arrived swiftly into Grandmother Willow's sanctuary, and got out of our canoes with our animal friends coming along into the flat platform. Grandmother Willow came alive, singing softly until she stopped, seeing us. She smiled tenderly.

"Hello, my Pocahontas and Kimi. It has been a long time since I have seen you two.". gently said Grandmother Willow. I smiled mischievously, and giggled.

"Grandmother, it only has been a few weeks since last time we saw you. We only have been busy in the village, and waiting for Father since he left. And now, he's back and Pocahontas never got to explain her dream then.". I replied. Grandmother Willow hummed, and gasped when she heard that Poca has a dream. She asked Poca to go ahead to explain her dream, and I giggled at Meeko's antics as he listened, and Jicel was sitting beside me, scratching an itch in her ear. I scratched it with my hand as Grandmother Willow thought and advised Poca on the theory that the vision is a path to something. Then Grandmother Willow said that the spirits can be heard if we listen carefully.

I listened to the wind, carefully and silently looking for voices, when I suddenly heard Awenita's voice.

"Kimi, your path is waiting for you. Go join your sister, and you will find it soon enough.". she whispered in my ear. I nodded as her voice disappeared with the wind, and Poca was just starting to climb Grandmother Willow's branches. I joined her by following behind her. The sky so blue, us at the top, then I saw it. _The ship! It's here!_ I looked at Poca who was staring so curiously. I nudged her hastily and got her attention as I gestured to head down. I touched down first, and then Poca next.

We politely said goodbye to Grandmother Willow, and we left her sanctuary, heading into the river by our canoes, then went out into the trees with our animal friends following us from behind. Above the treetops, I saw the ship heading into shallow waters, and Poca went to her tiny cliff while I chose the bushes. I peeked over, saw him._ Thomas. He's even more cute up close. _I watched him pull, his cap hanging, his red hair, arms strengthened by working on the ship, and heard his voice as he talked up to John who's now in the tree near Poca's cliff. _Oh, his voice sounds heavenly like the songs of the blue birds. So strong yet gentle._

I watched him until Ratcliffe came upon shore. _Ugh, he's even more pompous than I remember. I will see of his fate later. I hope Thomas won't be hard on himself._ I left, joining Poca as she followed John. Jicel was next to me, while Meeko and Flit was beside Poca. Poca was clearly focused on John, and I left her, by going on a different trail to the huge sycamore where our canoes was resting on the riverbed near. Jicel went with me, and I ushered her into the trees, telling her to hunt and that I will be fine. I climbed the sycamore to the top where I hid, waiting for Poca and John.

Sure enough, Poca and John came out, and I watched them unite and introduced themselves. I slowly crepted down, smirking mischievously, wanting to surprise Poca and John.

"So, you're not alone then?". asked John.

"No, I am not alone. I have a home, my people, my family, and friends.". replied Poca.

"I mean, there's another canoe beside yours.". said John. Poca was about to reply as I hung upside down on a low branch, roaring and tickling her. I giggled as Poca told me to stop and lecture me in Powhatan.

"Poca, come on. I just was having fun. Who's he?". I asked in Powhatan. Poca was about to introduce John when he spoke out.

"Hello, I'm John Smith. Who are you?". asked John.

"My name is Kimi. It's very nice to meet you. I am Pocahontas's sister by adoption.". I replied, then I went up over my branch, and landed down on earth, smiling. John nodded aand smiled. Poca first was shocked, then chuckled, smiling. We chatted for a while then, sitting down and teaching of the names of English and Powhatan. Then the Colors of the Wind scene came along, with me introducing Jicel to John, and showing him my and Poca's tattoos and saying the meanings of them. Then we were back at the sycarome tree, I heard the drums first, then Poca noticed it too. I felt the powerful aura between Poca and John as they looked at each other longingly. Then Poca broke the spell, going to her canoe and calling for me.

I watched John look after Poca, and I walked by him, heading to my canoe, and just before I got in, I turned my head to John.

"Do not worry, John Smith. Soon or later, you will see her again. If I help you with that, you must return the favor. I will tell you of it when my favor's done. I swear, on my honor, that it will happen.". I calmly said, and turned, got in, and left into the river, following Poca's water trail. _That's a deal that I will get to do, and I hope John returns the favor on my insistence later. He's very honorable, indeed. I wonder what will happen once Thomas and I meet later. Oh well, we have to see then._


	7. Chapter 7

After we got back, we got the warnings of settlers from Father, and for the next day, it was hectic with Father talking with the elders and senior warriors, and the village worried. Anyway, that night, everything eventually calmed down, I took the chance to sneak out while Poca was sleeping deeply, probably dreaming of the memories with John Smith. She was distracted all day, daydreaming and everything. On the way out, I got to notice a sweet, romantic moment of Nakoma and Kocoum. They looked so peaceful and happy. _At least, the first obstacle is over. Next, I got to meet and convince Thomas in some way._

I had Jicel with me, and she somewhat understood what I was doing in her point of view. Soon enough with my mental map, I finally got to the boundaries of Jamestown. I saw that the fort was half built, and I hid in the bushes near the trees. I searched for any glimpse of yellow or red, then I saw John walking out of his tent, carrying a lantern. He looked sort of sad, and lonely. _Well, there he is. Now, to get his attention._ I picked up rather medium-sized rocks to throw against the wood stands to grab John's attention. So I did, John heard the sounds, and came closer to the tree line. I then whistled, soft at first, then louder. John then came closer, closer to my hiding spot. I watched for any other people, and then whispered loudly.

"Psst, John. It's me, KImi. Come here.". I frantically said. John turned toward my voice, and he looked shocked as I pulled him into the bushes, a tiny gasp out of him.

John harshly whispered, "Kimi, you should not be here. It's dangerous for you here!". I snorted, and sternly told him that I know where Poca is. John widened his eyes, and asked for his favor. I told him to bring Thomas along, when morning reaches the shore, then go to the stepping stone waterfalls as I get Poca. John understood, and promised to bring out his favor throughout. I nodded, and pushed him out of the bushes, loudly grabbing a person's attention. I quickly hid deeper, and watched as the person is revealed to be Thomas.

"John, what are you doing out here? It's late." asked Thomas. He still has his clothes on, and he clutched his gun in his hands.

"Oh, you should watch yourself, Thomas. You almost scared me there. I couldn't sleep, and figured for a walk to clear my head some.". replied John. Thomas slightly nodded, and continued to talk with John as they left the bushes and ahead to their tents in the fort. I let go of a big breath that I didn't know that I was holding in. I heard Jicel whine to me, and I steadily left the bushes, heading deeper into the forest, and heading back to my village with Jicel following along.

I sneaked in along the fence, and crepted into the longhouse where Father, Poca was sleeping. I headed into my bed, went to sleep, as Jicel laid down by me, going to dreamland as well. I knew Poca wakes up with the sun, and I will tell her of my journey this past night. _At least, no one except John saw me tonight._

Sure enough, by dawn, Poca woke up. I was a bit awake before her, and began to get up and cook breakfast as it was my turn this morning. Father already left, presumably going to talk with Kekata or something. I steadily told her everything, and she was a bit upset at first, then happy when she heard that John is coming on the way. She thanked me by hugging me around the arms, and I smiled at the graciousness she had. We ate breakfast, and Jicel woke up then, and she came along . We encountered Father, and told him that we are going to be on the river for the day. He told us to be careful and to have fun. We told him that we will, and went to our canoes. Jicel cantered by on the shore as we rowed in the river to the stepping stone waterfalls. On the way, we were surprised by Meeko and Flit's entrances into our canoes. Meeko was in my canoe as Filt sat on Poca's shoulder. _I hope John and Thomas will be there in time when we get there. I wonder how Thomas will react._


	8. Chapter 8

We got to the stepping stone waterfalls in good time, and we didn't see John or Thomas anywhere. We got out of our canoes and waited on the ridge shore of the pond. I was sitting by the reeds, as Poca was sitting on the edge, dipping her feet into the cool water. Then I heard a slight rustle of the bushes behind the reeds, and I turned to see John barefoot crepting low on his knees. He saw me, put a finger to his mouth to signal to be quiet, and I grinned silly. I watched John crept up to Poca slowly and quietly. _Either John is going to scare Poca, or hug her. _John slowly put out his hands toward Poca when suddenly he was grabbed by Poca, and thrown into the water! Then I laughed at the unfortunately situation. John came up to the surface, wet and glaring softly with a smirk.

"How did you know that it was me, Pocahontas?". asked John.

Poca giggled, and replied, "I saw your reflection just before it happened.". and smiled mischievously. John smiled and laughed. I chuckled at Poca and John's playfulness, as I noticed someone beside me. I turned to see Thomas. He had no gun anymore, and was watching me curiously.

"Hello, you must be Thomas. My name is Kimi.". I said with a shy smile.

"I never thought I'd meet an Indian woman, but John managed to convince me that you are nice and friendly.". replied Thomas quietly. I smiled, and heard laughter and a splash. I turned to see Poca in the water, wet and laughing as John tickled her. I grinned, and nudged Thomas as I got up, skipped to the edge, and whooped as I jumped into the water. I surfaced, and Poca came up to me, as John complimented on my jump. She smirked, and splashed me. I shrieked, and laughed as I returned the splashes toward her. John shouted to Thomas to come and join in. Thomas pursued his lips, and grimly frowned.

"I don't know how to swim.". replied a gloomy Thomas who looked down at his boots. _That explains why he was inexperienced at sea, and almost drowned. _I swam to the edge of the shore, and climbed a bit with my arms to be seen better.

"Thomas, do not worry. We'll teach you. Poca and myself are excellent swimmers and John has some experience also. We won't let you drown, I promise. Please let us help you.". I replied loudly and smiled at him. Thomas looked up at me, and smiled as he nodded. He took off his boots, and slowly came to the shore edge. We all took turns helping and teaching Thomas how to swim. John taught him to dog-paddle, Poca taught him to swim backwards, and finally I taught him to swim underwater, and dive. Meanwhile, John told us that Thomas was very cautious until John explained all about Poca and me. And that Thomas hasn't understood the colors of the wind fully yet. I frowned as I heard that. I got Thomas to swim with me into the shallows, myself explaining the colors of the wind in simpler terms he could understand. He began to see and understand everything I was telling him, and I am happy for him. I got to show Jicel and Meeko and Flit in simple introductions and examples. _He got it! Now he is going to be good in innocent, great ways._

We finished swimming and got back to shore, sitting down and chatting as we cooled and warmed off from the wind and sun. Poca and John was out of the water, and went to use Poca's canoe. I heard that Poca wanted to teach John to canoe, and John accepted the offer. _They look like they are having fun for sure, and I think they are falling quickly in love for each other. _I came to know about Thomas's history and family. I found out that his family was partly Irish with English thrown in. Hid father's name is Andrew, a carpenter of fine wood. Thomas's mother is Martha, a great cook. His little sister is Jenny, a sweet and playful girl. Thomas always wanted to sail the seas since he was a child. His eyes gleamed when he spoke of the stories of sailors he met. I listened eagerly to everything patiently. _Thomas is so patient and a great storyteller. _I noticed John and Poca coming in from the canoe, and gathering by us, listening in as our animal friends stood by, napping or listening. _Looks like we got a audience. Thomas didn't even notice at all. I wonder what will happen tonight and tomorrow as well._


	9. Chapter 9

After the fun morning, Poca and I managed to get the boys in our canoes to Grandmother Willow's sanctuary. The boys was mystified and curious by the atmosphere and got to meet Grandmother Willow herself. She looked into Thomas' eyes, and commented that his soul is mysterious yet good. Thomas quickly came to like her as John did too. I giggled as Thomas complimented Grandmother Willow, then suddenly, I heard loud voices. I saw Lon and Ben coming around and calling for the boys. I silently gasped as Thomas hugged me close and hid behind Poca and John, still and listening as we heard Lon and Ben talk and trip. Then I heard the snaps, and I laughed, remembering Grandmother Willow's subtle ways.

Grandmother Willow remarked, "Everybody seems to forget that my bark is worse than my bite, yet it is good to help around with these snappy vines of mine.".

Thomas chuckled, "Then it is good to have you on our side, and helping us, Grandmother Willow.".

"Indeed, Thomas. Though I suppose you two boys better get going before it gets dark. It's not easy to walk around in the dark until someone like Kimi or Pocahontas knows it well like a memory.". replied Grandmother Willow.

John smiled and said, "Then we should get going. Thomas, come on.".

Poca asked, "When will you come back?". with a curious smile.

"Well, we are free in the afternoon tomorrow after we finish up our walls in Jamestown, right, John?". replied Thomas. John nodded and grinned.

I then replied, "Then we meet here tomorrow afternoon, and do not be late, you two.". with a mischievous grin. The boys nodded and Thomas gave a kiss on my knuckles and John on Poca's knuckles, and left, heading back to Jamestown. I smiled, watching Thomas go out, and Poca chuckling and sighing. Jicel came to nuzzle by my right hip, and I petted her. I heard Grandmother Willow talking and I looked up to her. She resolved that John is the path in Poca's vision. And she teased me about Thomas. I laughed gently at the soft janter in her jokes. In the distance, faintly, I heard the drums, and sighed. I nudged Poca and she noticed the faint drumming, and we said goodbye to her, and left into our canoes to the river with our animal friends along.

We got home in quick time, and I saw Nakoma and Kocoum talking and looking at us, while Poca looked for Father. We heard that Father is still talking with the elders and Kekata, so we went to the cornfields, grabbing a basket each to collect any ripe corn. We chatted and laughed, and after pickings and dinner, Father finally finished talking, and asked of our day, and we simply said that it was fine. Father accepted that, and we headed to bed. That night, I received a strange vision-dream. It felt like hours in there.

In the beginning, I was walking on the shore of the river, and I came to find that I walked to the split of the major river into two rivers. At the end of each river, I saw shadows, then silhouettes, then finally came in color and view. At one end, I saw Poca and John, and at the other end, Ratcliffe. Then I saw Thomas at the split, he was looking both ways, looking confused and frustrated. Poca and John was smiling and was together in arms while Ratcliffe was grinning evilly and mad. I frowned at the situation, then Thomas looked straight and saw me. He mouthed my name, and I walked toward him, but the way to him stretched like it was never-ending, and I then panicked, ran, calling to Thomas. Thomas looked frantic, tried to run toward me, but something stopped him. I frowned, then looked at the river paths, and realized the purpose of the vision. Thomas needed to decide to side either with Poca and John, or Ratcliffe. I tried to give Thomas the hints, but something stopped me, then everything disappeared with Thomas reaching, calling for me. I woke up in the middle of the night, panting and gasping. I looked around in the longhouse, and saw Poca and Father sleeping.

_What the heck was that? I never had a dream or vision like that. Thomas was there, so was John and Poca too. And darn Ratcliffe too! How can this be possible? Maybe Grandmother Willow could help. I will ask her tomorrow, and I should tell Poca of it. That dream was strange yet mysterious. Come on, now. No more thinking. I got to sleep, for tomorrow's another day to explore._


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up to Poca's cooking, and I noticed Father was gone again, and got the chance to tell Poca of my vision-dream. She was puzzled by it well enough, and she listened, accepted that I should tell Grandmother Willow later today. We ate breakfast, and headed outside with Jicel and Flit following us. I didn't see Meeko anywhere, and presumed that he was out teasing Percy or snacking. I went to grab baskets for corn-picking as Poca was stopped by Nakoma, her questioning Poca suddenly, and I noticed Nakoma was quite concerned about Poca. I went to Poca, nudged her to get my baskets, and she smiled briefly, thanking me for saving her, and left into the cornfields. I sighed, looked at Nakoma. She raised an eyebrow at me, hands on hips.

"Nakoma, I appreciate that you want to keep Poca safe, but I have been with her in the past couple of days, and I have made sure that we were fine. We simply went to talk and canoe on the rivers. I promise, on my heart, that she is fine. And you know her too well. She's very adventrous and curious, yet she can be cautious and alert.". I sincerly said.

Nakoma looked at me, and sighed, "I just worry for her. She's my very best friend, and I do not want to see her hurt.".

I hummed and replied, "Do not worry too much. I know her too, and I love her, for she's my sister. And we will be fine.".

Nakoma nodded, and then replied, "I never got to thank you.".

"What do you mean by that, Nakoma?". I asked.

"You told your father that I had feelings for Kocoum and he listened to you, and talked to me later on that day while you and Pocahontas were gone. He spoke to me and Kocoum as well on our feelings, and we truly loved each other very much. That night, Kocoum proposed for my hand in marriage, and I accepted happily. I thank you for bringing me and Kocoum together, and I appreciated that very much.". Nakoma shyly, then happily replied. I widened my eyes in surprise. _Oh, that was why Nakoma and Kocoum was outside that night. That explains the romantic moment. I can't believe it! I did it!_ I smiled, and nodded.

I happily said, "Oh, Nakoma. That is great news. And you are very welcome.". I hugged her gently as she returned the gesture. I pulled back, nodded, and asked if I could tell Poca too about the news. She said that I could. I grinned, went into the cornfields, and found Poca daydreaming as she was slowly picking corn into her basket. I grabbed my empty basket that was next to her, and nudged her out of the clouds, and excitedly told her of Nakoma's news. She was happy and smiling when she heard. We happily chatted on that topic and other stuff as we picked corn all morning to noon. I nudged Poca at the time of the sun, and she remembered the pre-scheduled meeting in Grandmother Willow's sanctuary. We quickly got the corn to the storage hut, and got freshly cooked corn into Poca's satchel that she received this morning from the longhouse. We swiftly went to our canoes, with Jicel and Flit one by one along.

We raced in fun and time, and my otter friends played with us along the way. We made it into the sanctuary in good time. We greeted Grandmother Willow happy and excited. We waited patiently for the boys as we chatted, and played with each other's hair. We heard them soon enough, their steps loud yet becoming more quiet. I hugged Thomas swiftly as Poca hugged John, and as we pulled out of the hugs, Poca offered to eat lunch. John and Thomas was curious of the corn we had, and cautiously tried it, and then came to say that they liked it. I smiled at Thomas's method of eating the corn. He was trying to eat it sideways. I chuckled as he clumsily tried to hold it. I then showed him the best way to eat the corn which was the middle toward the right or left, and he succeeded at it well. We chatted and laughed after lunch, and I noticed Meeko joining by.

Grandmother Willow was quite happy to talk, and we all chuckled or giggled at her jokes. All too quickly, the sun was heading down, and we planned to see each other again tonight or tomorrow morning. John was very gentle and longingly looked at Poca while I hugged Thomas. Suddenly I felt a kiss on my forehead, and I looked up startlingly at him. He looked scared, embarrassed, a light red blushing of his cheeks. I smiled, brought my right hand toward his left cheek, touched his skin right there, and I felt shivers as I looked at him, and he longingly looked at me. He leaned into my hand, and smiled, took my hand, kissed it by the knuckles, and left as John spoke, and they both went out, back to Jamestown._ Whoa, that was quite sudden, yet I like it. Yes, I like it very much. Oh, spirits. I think I am in love already!_


	11. Chapter 11

We stayed there for a bit more, and Grandmother Willow mercilessly teased me about loving Thomas. I simply ignored it and smiled as I was grateful for Poca and Grandmother Willow accepting of my love for Thomas. The sun was mid-afternoon, and we left, saying that we will be back later to Grandmother Willow. We quickly went through the river in the canoes, and as we got closer, we could hear the loud beats of the drums. We arrived, seeing more and more warriors from different villages throughout Powhatan nation. Poca was frowning and I could almost hear her brain tumbling of thoughts, and we saw father. Poca went to him, talking to him about being peaceful and wanting no fights. I saw Nakoma and Kocoum nearby, curiously looking at me and Poca, silent. I went, comforted Poca as she watched Father go in the longhouse with the other leaders. She looked at me determinedly, and went to the shore, walking and thinking. I watched her go, curious, and hopeful. _Poca is right. We need peace, not this. I don't want to see Thomas hurt or worse. He just came here to make a life, a home, and be free from England. And I didn't come here to see war. I came here for peace, and love, for spirits' sake. I hope Thomas convinces the other men with John._

Later, after we worriedly ate dinner, we left in shadows into the cornfields, knowing the path is far more quiet, and a full moon helping our sight along. We made it, seeing Grandmother Willow and her asking of what's the problem. Poca replied of the warriors, and I replied, of needing peace, not war. Then John and Thomas showed up, gratefully bare of guns or anything. John explained everything with a bit of help from Thomas, and Poca understood, and frantically asked John to come to talk to Father. She was stopped, John saying things of his men and Poca's people. I asked Thomas if John was right, and he sadly told me yes. I frowned, getting closer to Thomas, then I heard a high-pitched howl. _That's not Jicel._ Jicel was next to me while Filt was with Poca, and Meeko was on John. We all turned to the sound, seeing a silhouttee, and I recognized Percy's howl right there. He tripped, rolled, and landed into my arms. Percy looked at me, confused and scared.

I cooed, "Easy, little one. Who might you be, boy?". John then spoke of Percy's name, and he was a dog.

"Percy, strange name, yet it suits you well." I replied as Percy stared at me, then Meeko jumped into my shoulders, cheeky, smiling at Percy. Percy became mad, jumping out of my arms, barking at Meeko as he chased him all other. I and the others called, shouted for the creatures to stop. Thomas tried to grab Percy while Poca tried to grab Meeko, but no success as they continued fighting. Then Grandmother Willow silenced everyone with a serious order. We then became quiet, listening to Grandmother Willow, and watching the ripples.

Thomas gaped curiously, and looked thoughtful. Then he looked at me questionably, and I recognized the question, and nodded. He smiled, gently hugging me, and I sighed, feeling the warmth and strength in his arms, and I felt the tilt of his head, and I looked up, seeing his eyes shining, and his red hair sweeping by his eyes. I gathered my hands, touching his chest, his clothes rough yet soft, then we slowly came to kiss. The kiss felt powerful, gentle, passionate. I felt safe in his arms as he held me close. I pulled back, opening my eyes to his beautiful blue eyes, a gentle smile. He leaned his forehead, touching mine. We stared at each other, suddenly a yell came out of nowhere. I saw Kocoum quickly attacking John, and Poca shouting for him to stop. Thomas gasped at the battle, and pulled out from me, trying to help John. He pushed Kocoum off John as Poca rescued John. I gasped, saw Kocoum overwhelm Thomas, and I ran toward them, shouting for them to stop, and tried to pull Thomas out as I felt something pierce hard through my right shoulder, and I yelled of pain.

Thomas yelled my name, coming up to me, whispering and asking of the pain. I whimpered, clutching my shoulder, as Kocoum gasped, staring at his knife dripping red, and dropped it to the ground. Then I heard whoops and screams as I saw dozens of warriors arresting John and then Thomas. Thomas whispered my name, looking at me, as I tried to reach him, crying and silent, watching him and John leave. Poca called for me, coming to me, and tore a piece of cloth from her dress, and dressed my wound tightly. I whimpered from the touch, and Poca got me up and walking. I noticed Kocoum silent and horror in his eyes. I looked at him, sighed, and left to the village. Father and the village was there, accusing the boys. Poca and I tried to talk to Father, but he didn't listen, and Kocoum didn't speak at all. I cried as I heard Thomas was going to be executed after John. Poca hugged me, careful of my wound, trying to comfort me, but nothing. I looked at Kocoum angrily, tears in my eyes. I told him that if he didn't come, this wouldn't happen at all. Kocoum gaped at me, shocked. Poca then pulled me out of there, and there I saw Poca's eyes glistening of unseen tears, and I comforted her as hard as I could. _I couldn't believe Kocoum! I am failing. Stupid me! Why in the spirits do I fight for Thomas? He cares for me. He kissed me. He.. loves me. And I ..love him. Grandmother Willow is right. I thought we would be together, and we are, in heart and soul. I should tell him, but where is he?_


	12. Chapter 12

I asked Poca of John and Thomas' whereabouts, and she dragged me to a hut, a pair of warriors guarding. Poca ordered the warriors to let me go through, and so I did. I saw Thomas looking lost, his hands bound by the post, his head hanging. I didn't see his beloved cap, and a small thought of the cap being left in Grandmother Willow's sanctuary. I walked silently to him, my hand touching his shoulder, and Thomas looked up. He looked horrible, his eyes red-rimmed. He widened them when he saw me.

"Kimi." said Thomas longingly. I looked at him, resting my head on his other shoulder.

"Oh, Thomas. They are going to execute you and my father wouldn't listen to me. I can't lose you like this.". I replied as Thomas tilted his head, resting on mine.

"Kimi, why did you save me back in the glade? If I lost you, I couldn't bear it.". Thomas whispered. I looked up, staring into his eyes, my hands moving through his hair.

I sighed, and said, "Because I love you.". Thomas softly smiled, and witty remarked that he loves me too. I looked at him, my heart beating, and a song in my head. I couldn't help to sing.

Someday out of the blue  
><span>In a crowded village or a deserted field<span>  
><span>I'll turn and I'll see you<span>  
><span>As if our love were new<span>  
><span>Someday we can start again<span>  
><span>Someday soon<span>

Here comes the night  
><span>Here come the memories<span>  
><span>Lost in your arms<span>  
><span>Down in the foreign fields<span>  
><span>Not so long ago<span>  
><span>Seems like eternity<span>  
><span>Those sweet afternoons<span>  
><span>Still capture me<span>

I still believe  
><span>I still put faith in us<span>  
><span>We had it all<span>  
><span>And watched it slip away<span>  
><span>Where are we now?<span>  
><span>Not where we want to be<span>  
><span>Those hot afternoons<span>  
><span>Still capture me<span>

(Thomas): Someday out of the blue  
><span>Maybe years from now, or tomorrow night<span>  
><span>I'll turn and I'll see you<span>  
><span>As if we always knew<span>  
><span>Someday we would live again<span>  
><span>Someday soon<span>

I still believe, I still put faith in us

Here comes the night  
><span>Here come the memories<span>  
><span>Lost in your arms<span>  
><span>Down in the foreign fields<span>  
><span>Not so long ago<span>  
><span>Seems like eternity<span>  
><span>Those sweet afternoons<span>  
><span>Still capture me<span>

I still believe, I still put faith in us

We finished the song staring at each other longingly, close by, our bodies warm from the energy and hugs. Then one of the guarding warriors interrupted the moment, and I softly started to cry, gently touching Thomas by the cheeks.

"Hey, Kimi. Remember us, and that I love you so much. We will be together once again, I promise.". Thomas tried to assure me, and I nodded, slowly got up, with Thomas softly kissing my palms. And with pain in my heart, I finally left the hut. I gathered my arms around myself, tears falling out of my eyes. I went to the longhouse. I barely slept tonight with the warriors and Father whooping and shouting of victory and revenge. I never saw Poca, and knew she was with Grandmother Willow. I received the vision again, yet it was verily different. I saw the rivers turning red, and Thomas wasn't there, and Poca and John was separated, reaching for each other to no success. Father and Ratcliffe was fighting with so much hate, that it nearly scared me. I woke up to the upcoming dawn, and then felt sudden hope in my heart. I heard Awenita's voice, calling for me to fight for my love and hope. I became determined, heard the shouts and yells in the distance. Without a thought, I ran so fast out of the village to the ridge, calling for Thomas and Father. I saw Poca coming up at the ridge, saving John. I listened to her words as I made my way to Thomas, and glared at the warriors who was holding him, and cried as I hugged Thomas.

Thomas whispered assuring words by my ears, and I sobbed, as I heard Father's proclamation. Thomas became untied then I felt his arms tightly hugging, his lips touching my forehead. Then I was pushed back, and horror clenched my heart as I entirely watched Thomas sacrifice his life for John. I shouted for him, running up to him, gasped at the wound in his chest, Thomas gasping and clutching the wound in his hands, blood coming out. I distantly heard John call down below to the men to arrest Ratcliffe, and heard his steps coming up to us. John looked at the wound, frowning, and a determined look in his eyes, and told Poca nearby that Thomas needed a place to be treated. Poca told him that he can go in the village to be treated. I looked at Thomas, his eyes blinking, and his hands losing leverage on the wound. I shouted to John and Father to do it now. Father called for a group of warriors to carry Thomas, and lifted him up, and down the ridge, back to the village. I was still, watching, no sound in me. Poca noticed it, and she whispered for me to come along. I slowly got up, staring at the red spot where Thomas laid, and managed to ignore it as John came to help me too.

We made it to the village, heading to Kekata's hut. John went in to see, and help Thomas of his wound, as I sat outside, my back against the hut's walls, crying and shaking. I barely noticed Father until he spoke.

"Kimi, my daughter. I know I am not the one you would want to talk to, but please let me. I am your father, and you are my daughter. It pains me to see you hurt with pain. I worry for you.". said Father softly.

I sobbed, "You didn't listen yeaterday, and now you want to listen?".

"Please, Kimi. I want to understand, I want to know why do you want the red-haired man to be healed. Pocahontas said that you might have reasons, yet you would not want me, for I betrayed you.".

"Father, you didn't betray me. No one did. Kocoum was the one who wounded me in the first place, not my Thomas. That's why he didn't say anything yesterday. I saved Thomas, my love and now he is hurt, maybe dying. I don't want to lose him ever, for I love him. Poca and John knew of us, and I knew of them.". Father widened his eyes, pursued his lips, thoughtful.

Father sighed, and replied, "I will talk to Kocoum, and I will pray for Thomas. I don't want to see a familiar sight again like I lost my wife. I will also speak with Pocahontas and John. Right now, you look terrible, and I beg for you to go to sleep. I promise I will check on Thomas for you.". I looked at him, and slightly nodded, and asked him to bring me home. He helpfully brought me home into the longhouse, and left. I slowly went to sleep. _I don't want to lose Thomas. What if he dies, and I am alone? I want to be in his arms right now. I want to feel happy and safe again. Please, spirts of the wind, please help Thomas._


	13. Chapter 13

The vision came again, the rivers back to normal, Ratcliffe gone at his end, and Poca and John together, looking happy. I smiled bittersweet, sighing when I didn't see any sign of Thomas anywhere. Then a voice sounded out in the distance, and I turned, gasping and widening my eyes. _Thomas!_ I called to him, running toward him, as he was walking to me. He stopped, and I stopped before him, staring at him. He smiled, his eyes shining. I realized that it is really Thomas, and I hugged him tightly, murmuring and whispering.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Thomas.". I softly murmured. Thomas sighed, hugging me tighter.

"I thought I was going to die, but John was too determined. Now, I am back for sure this time.". he whispered.

I pulled back, looking at him, and asked, "Do you promise never to leave me? I don't want to be alone again.".

Thomas touched my chin with his right hand, replied, "I promise. And you won't be alone. You are not alone anymore.".

I sighed, and nodded, and smiled longingly at Thomas, and Thomas tenderly looked at me, and we then kissed passionately. We held each other in our arms, the love and warmth of the kiss filling me with assurance and safety. We pulled back after a few moments, staring at each other fiercely.

A voice chuckled, "Am I interrupting something?". We turned to the voice, and I recognized Awenita instantly. I called her happily.

"Well, Thomas, looks like you found her." said Awenita. Thomas smirked and nodded. I became confused._ How the heck did Thomas know Awenita?_ Awenita noticed my confusion, and explained that Thomas was in lingo before John saved him, and met her during that. Thomas was explained about my visions which was tied to him, and my true heritage. Thomas was very shocked at first, and then came to accept it. I was happy when I heard that. _Thomas accepts me! He truly loves me!_ Thomas also met her son, Helaku too. At the mention of him, I asked of him.

Awenita chuckled, "He's over there, playing.". I looked over to see Helaku chasing and playing with two kids the same age as him that I haven't seen before. The first one who was being chased by Helaku was a girl, wearing a teal blue tank top with a midnight blue skirt, barefoot, curly long brown hair, and brownish-black eyes. Her skin a peach tan. The other one, trying to avoid Helaku was a boy, wearing a maroon red shirt with an ink print of a dreamcatcher on it, and light brown shorts, barefoot, straight, scruffy black hair, and ice blue eyes. His skin, a copper tan, lighter of a couple of shades from mine.

"Uh, Awenita. Who are those two? I don't recognize them.". I asked as I turned to Awenita.

"Oh, Sierra. You should know them.". sounded a voice as another voice chuckled behind me. _Who speaks my true name?_ I turned, still, eyes bound to the owners. _Mommy, Papa. _

I sobbed my names for them, as I ran to them, crying and hugging between them, their arms tightening around myself. I looked up to them, Mommy in her purple dress, and Papa in his black shirt, and dark blue pants that they wore from that day everything was taken from me. They smiled at me, tears in their eyes, Mommy crying.

I whispered, "Guys, I missed you so much. I love you both lots and lots.". Papa chuckled and laughed, as Mommy replied that they loved me too, and missed me lots. Papa pulled back, shouting two names I didn't recognize. _William, and Rebecca. _They came up to us, talking and introducing themselves in a cute, adorable way. Their nicknames were Liam and Becky. Mommy explained that she was pregnant with them when she died, and never got the chance to tell me that day of the news. Papa started to play with my newfound siblings, laughing and giggling.

I felt an hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Thomas smiling, a wink in his eyes. _Oh, god. He knew! _I replied my realization to Thomas and he thought I would be surprised of this news. I chuckled, hugged him again. He hummed, whispered the song we sung last night into my ears, and I felt him slightly nod at something I didn't notice. I pulled back, looking at him, when I realized that the wound was gone. I told Thomas of this, and he told me that my wound was gone too. I looked at my right shoulder, and he was right. No trace of any disturbance of wound anywhere in my shoulder.

Awenita murmured something, and we turned to her, Awenita holding Helaku, and my family standing by, watching.

She said, "You are completely free of pain, wounds here in these dreams. But, once you get back to the real world, the pain and wounds become real once again. We looked at each other, and then her. _That explains it. Wow._ Then Mommy spoke out that we have to get back now, and I cried, wanting to stay more to know my family again. Papa assured me that they will be around in ways, watching over me. I sniffled hard, and nodded, understanding. I hugged everybody, and they waved, along with Thomas rubbing his hand on my arm. And Awenita, Helaku, and my family disappeared. Thomas squeezed my arm, making me turn to him, and on my motion, I kissed Thomas, and this kiss was very different, awe-inspiring and strong, then everything became dark.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up of peace and happiness that day, and Thomas was awake too. We reunited, our wounds healing over the next few days. John asked for Poca's hand with Father, Poca received Awenita's old necklace, and the wedding was going to be planned in a month from now. Kococum was lectured and punished by Father, and he had night patrol for tonight to the month's end. Nakoma was understandable, and was sad of what happened to me and Thomas, but we came over that eventually. Kococum and Nakoma's wedding was planned for two weeks before John and Poca's wedding. Over that time, I came to know Thomas very well, and we dated, speaking of the future and etc. I became Kekata's assisstant healer, and I taught John and Thomas some knowledge of my healing ways. They eventually came to be expert healers and doctors in Jamestown, which was moved from the shore into a easier, sturdier spot near the waterfall. The other men was taught in the ways of crops, fishing, and hunting by the warriors. They eventually slowly came to give up their guns, and destroyed the objects in a fire.

After the duo weddings of my best friends passed, Thomas asked for my hand, and we got married a day later. Thomas moved into the village to live with me, as John did with Poca. John came to change his wardrobe, becoming barechested with a bow and a quver of arrows on his back, deerskin pants, and moccassins. He got a tattoo of a brown circle surrounding a ball of two halves, the sun and the moon. He also received a Powhatan name, Nenatak. Thomas was still in his clothes, and has his cap back on too. He sometimes came into Jamestown to talk with some men, including Ben and Lon who is the jury for Ratcliffe.

Ratcliffe was still bound, put into a well man-made prison, and waiting for his verdict, and calling the men and the Powhatan people, of real awful bad names, and all. He came to threaten, and vow nonsenscial things. I wasn't afraid of him, yet I had fears that if he goes back to England, he could trick the king and come to destroy the Powhatan nation or worse. I slowly came to convince Thomas that rules or laws of their old country doesn't work here for there's no royalty to say so or anything. Thomas understood, and John suggested a solution, that since we are on Powhatan land, we can get Ratcliffe punished by Powhatan ways. Father was intrigued by it, and said that Ratcliffe didn't care for nature, the world, only greed and money. Thomas and John went to Jamestown, telling everything to the other men. The other men was very interested by it, and asked for 1 punishment to torment Ratcliffe before the Powhatan punishment. John went back to ask Father for permission to let the other men to do that, and Father approved. And so, the other men gleefully gave Ratcliffe a intense flogging, and then gave the tormented Ratcliffe to the village. Publicly, Father gave the ultimate punishment that he thought that Ratcliffe deserved. Ratcliffe was to be starved, naked mostly with dirty scraps of clothes and deerskin on him, dumped into the wild forest beyond Powhatan's land with nothing, and his feet burned and scarred to symbol that he was a unhonorable man, unable to seek any pity or sympathy, and that he was a killer of earth. And so Ratcliffe was gone, my fears and worries disappeared, and we celebrated long into a week.

Thomas wanted to bring his family here to see his new life and me, and so, for two weeks, a group of men along with Thomas prepared for the long trip back to England, and on the last night bfore the departure, I had news to tell him. I was pregnant, two months at least. Thomas was happy and excited. I made him promise to come back with his family safely. He promised, and we had a great night. He and his group left in the next morning with farewells. I watched the ship disappear into the horizon. I happily settled in the village, chatting with the rest of the gang and Father, and an routine came over the next 6 months as I waited for Thomas. I was healthy, my happiness, a baby growing inside me. Poca and Nakoma was expecting too. They were only three months pregnant with a few weeks apart between the two women. Kocoum and John was excited. Then Thomas returned. John saw the ship coming in. Thomas and his group came with their families. Thomas brought his family into the village, meeting me and the others including Father. Andrew and Martha, thomas' parents, was nervous , but came to know me well. I also adored and came to love Thomas' little sister, Jenny. She had questions for everything, and I and the gang gladly explained all to her and her folks.

A week came and went, my parents-in-law and sister-in-law settled down in Jamestown, having their old jobs there. I came to love the baked goods that Thomas receieved, and we got a beautiful cradle from Andrew. At the end of the week, my water broke, and I was in labor for a hour, gave birth to a beautiful girl. She has Thomas' red hair, skin, my eyes, and looks. I gave Thomas the honor of naming her, and she received the name, Miakoda, which means 'power of the moon". She was born in the night under a full moon. Jenny happily nicknamed her Mia for short. Thomas and I came to love our daughter. _I have a home, a family, and a daughter. My parents and siblings are watching over us happily, I can feel it. I am so happy right now. If I hadn't chosen this world, I wouldn't ever meet Thomas and have Mia. Fate is not something we control, but we can guide it to where we want to be. I choose to be here and I am where I want to be, and that's true. I am here to stay._


	15. Chapter 15

Sunrise's P.O.V. -

Well, Blackfur/Lucy, or actually Kimi, definitely has a happy life. New parents, two sisters, a best friend, a husband, and daughter. Indeed, she is very thankful for it.

Poca and Nakoma's pregnancies has passed, and Nakoma gave birth to a handsome boy, with Kocoum's features, and Nakoma's smiling eyes. He was named Machk. Poca gave birth to twins, a daughter and a son. The daughter mostly has her mother's features, her father's eyes. John named her Nadie, which means 'wise'. The son has mostly his father's features, his mother's eyes. Poca named him Kitchi and Kimi nicknamed him Kit. It means 'brave'.

I don't know about Ratcliffe. I presume he's still in the forest, or dead. Kimi's animal friend Jicel lived happily with Flit, Meeko, and Percy. Surprisingly, Jicel and Percy are together. They became mates some time ago and had become parents to four puppies. The first one looks like Percy, but the pelt is of Jicel's. A male, and was named Stone by Kimi. The secondborn looks like Jicel with Percy's ears, tail, and pelt. A female, and was named Lily by Penny. The thirdborn was female, has a tricolored pelt of her parents' colors, and looks like Percy with Jicel's ears, and tail. John named her Chepi, which means 'fairy'. The last one was male, looks like Jicel fully with whitish-gray socks. He was named Socks coincidentally, by myself. Stone was kept by Kimi and Thomas along living with his mother, Jicel. Lily was given to Penny to keep. John and Poca kept Chepi, living with her father, Percy. Socks was kept by Nakoma and Kococum.

I think that's all everybody. What is that you say? Jamestown, you ask? Well, Jamestown eventually grew to help with the growth of the families that the men brought, and there has been trading, learning with the Powhatans, grew to like the crops of the Three Sisters, which is corn, beans, and squash. And in return, Jamestown taught the Powhatans how to bake, and make spices. For years, Jamestown was secret, and King James never cared to find out the mystery and conquences of the voyage and beyond. It was a peaceful and happy secret.


End file.
